1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas separation composite and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A material formed of a polymer compound has a gas permeability specific to the material. Based on this property, it is possible to cause selective permeation and separation out of a target gas component using a membrane formed of a specific polymer compound. As an industrial application for this gas separation membrane related to the problem of global warming, separation and recovery from large-scale carbon dioxide sources using this gas separation membrane has been examined in thermal power plants, cement plants, or ironworks blast furnaces. Further, this membrane separation technique has been attracting attention as a means for solving environmental issues which can be performed with relatively little energy. In addition, natural gas or biogas (gas generated due to fermentation or anaerobic digestion of, for example, biological excrement, organic fertilizers, biodegradable substances, sewage, garbage, or energy crops) is a mixed gas mainly containing methane and carbon dioxide, and a membrane separation method is being examined as a means for removing impurity components such as the carbon dioxide and the like therefrom.
In order to ensure practical gas permeability, such a gas separation membrane needs to be thin. However, in a case where the gas separation membrane is thin, since the mechanical strength of the gas separation membrane is decreased, this may result in generation of defects and deterioration of gas separation performance. Therefore, for the purpose of securing the gas permeability, gas separation performance, and mechanical strength, a gas separation membrane is formed on a support layer having gas permeability to obtain a composite membrane.
For example, JP2013-169485A describes that a porous support is used as a support layer and also describes various resins such as a polyolefin resin and a fluorine-containing resin as a material of the support layer (Claim 1 and [0022]). Further, JP2013-169485A describes that the support layer may include a support formed of woven fabric, non-woven fabric, or a net in order to provide mechanical strength for the support layer and also describes various resins such as polyester as the material thereof ([0024]).